Dares to tell the truth
by ron is sexy
Summary: The whole gang is back during GOF. No one can sleep with all the excitment. So they decide to play a game. Please read and review Rating has been changed to be safe. I am sorry im really bad about O of C.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter or the characters found within. I bow to the brilance of JK Rowling._

At first glance the Grifindor common room looked empty but upon further inspection you could see silhouettes sitting by the fire. "What are you guys doing up its two in the morning?"

"Hey Hermione, well the rest of us couldn't sleep." Voiced Ron

"Yeah I guess we are to excited for the goblet tomarrow." Piped in Ginny

"Hey do you guys want to play a game since we are already all awake?" Questioned George and Fred at the same time.

"Hey that is a great idea" answered Harry. Hermione was leary last time she played a game with this group namely Fred and George they had played murder and Fred had somehow killed her and smeared something on her neck moments later she was covered in purple ichy goose bumps. They hadn't gone away for three days so it was understandable to not jump at the chance.

"I don't know guys we are suppose to be in bed and we don't want to get into trouble."

"Come on hermione" whinned Ron, smiling in an only Ron way. Why is it that that smile melted her, with that smile he could make her do anything.(Not that he knew that.)

"Alright but we are NOT playing murder anything but that."

"Great how about a game of truth and dare?"

"No Fred please no."

"Hermione you did say anything plus everyone else wants to play we were going to play when you decided to join us."

"Fine I will play but be nice." Giving both Fred and George the look that expressed her seiousness of the matter she joined the circle by th fire place. "So who is going to start this non sence?"

"Well how about George asks and I'll go first?" Smiling George agreed.

"So Fred truth or dare?"

"Brother do you ever need to ask? Dare!"

George sat in silence for a moment and then began "Fred, I dare you to go out the portraite hole and push over a suit of armor, making Filch come a running." With out another word Fred stood and left the circle leaving the common room. Fallowed shortly by the clatter of a falling suit of armor. Then Fred reamerged into the common room.

"Well brother I did you one better I covered the suit of armor in Lime acid juice. Who ever touches the suit of armor will be blessed with swelling limes as fingers. Now who is next?" Sitting back down he turned to Harry who was sitting right next to him. "Harry truth or dare?"

"Umm how about truth."

"Well then Harry if you would please tell us how you truly feel about Cho it would be grand." Harry's face flushed as quickly as the words had registered. Harry looked at Fre in utter shock "yes Harry we know that you like her so please inlighten us."

"Umm..." Harry was looking around the room stalling for time. "I like her she is really pretty. And um I am going to ask her to the ball." Cheers erupted through out the small group fallowed by "good for you Harry" and "way to be." Harry breathed in a breath of relief and turned his attention to Ron "truth or dare mate?"

"Truth." Ron said matter of factly.

"Ah you guys are boring were is your Weasley balls bro?"

"Shove it George. Like I said truth." Harry looks at Ron smiling as if understanting completly Ron shouted "no Harry anything but that you promised, you swore you would never tell a soul. Come on mate, please don't."

"Hey if I don't say it I'm tequniclly not saing it you are!"

"Please Harry don't make me say it."

"Ron tell the truth who do you think is prettier Hermione or Savanna Dunkon from Ravenclaw?" Ron sighed in relief, what ever Ron didm't want to say hadn't been asked.

"Hermione. " With out missing a beat he turned to Ginny "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Ron smiled from ear to ear.

"I dare you to go over and kiss Harry." The color drained from both Ginny's face and Harry's. But not wanting to loose face in front of her brothers she got up and stood in front of Harry leaning in she kissed Harry's cheek. "Hey thats not fair!"

"Yes it is" Ginny said matter of factly. "You never specified where or how I was to kiss him so I kissed him did I not?" Hermione was smiling inwardly leave it to Ginny to find a loop hole in something like this. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth, I know I am safe with you lot with that."

"Okay Hermione if you would please descibe your most embarresing moment." Suddenly protests broke out.

"What kind of truth is that Ginny?"

"What a waste."

"Couldn't you think of anything else?"

"Well my most embaressing moment would be one day in Herbology when we were working on lizapodamoss and well we were suppose to be popping the spores on them and sucking the puss out but I thought we were suppose to be cutting them. So I started sutting them instead I didn't relieze what I was doing wrong untill 15 minutes into the lesson and I had to ask for a new lizapodamoss."

"BORING" shouted George.

"Well lets see you do better then. Truth or Dare George?"

"Need you ask? Dare."

"I dare you tomarrow to ware Ginny school uniform all day. Make up, stockings, heels and all."

Laughter broke out "bravo Hermione."

"Good one." George's face dropped.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you have to profess your undieing love to Professor McGonigal tomarrow morning in front of everyone at breakfast and sing her a love song, telling her how beatiful she is and that you can't waite till she agrees to elope with you." Laughter broke out again.

"Hemione how do you come up with these things?"

"Muggle born Ron, trust me I have played my share of truth or dare. Well George what is your decision?"

"I'll wear the dress, for the sake of Merline, I can't believe what you are making me do. Okay I say we turn this around now. Hermione truth or dare?"

"Why not dare I did truth last time." George smiled to him self.

"Hermione I want you to please stand and recite the wizarding law backwards while doing a dance on the table. But you have to have it set to song."

"Are you sure that you want the whole wizarding law? Its pretty long."

"Oh alright just the last paragraph."

Hermione rose and stood on the table and began to dance reciting the wizarding law word for word in an all to Hermioneish way.

"Satisfied George?"

"Umm yeah that was great."

"Well Ginny truth or dare?"

"How about truth."

"If you had the choice of snogging any boy in school who would it be?"

"Well..." Ginny thought for a while "definatly Malfoy" ginny spoke sarcasticly knowing the reaction that she would get.

"What you would want to snog Malfoy he is a total prat and plus he hates you he thinks were blood traitors remember?"

"Chill out Ron I was only joking I think it would be my boyfriend."

"What you have a boyfriend?"

"No but I will..." Everyone laughed and Ron Ginny continued the discussion. "Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Well then I dare you to please snog Hermione. Not just a quick snogg but a good solid snog right on the lips."

"Wow umm no."

"Then you have to go to breakfast strak naked." Ron's face paled as he waighed him options and then he decided "fine." Standing up he grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her to the corner where he was whispering "Listen Hermione. I'm sorry about this but I really don't want to show the whole school everything I got." With that he bent his head and ever so gently placed his lips on hers. Her lips were soft and perfect. It seemed as if that was exactly were they belonged. Once the kiss began there was no stopping it. It encompassed there whole beings and it felt so right. What had taken them so long to get to this point. Lip to lip there inexperience led them further.

With each passing moment the kiss grew in speed and passion as if they were tring to make up for lost time. "Hey you two! I didn't say eat eachother." Laughter broke out but they didn't pay attention untill finally they broke apart to out of breath to continue. Looking at one another there cheeks rushed into a firy red. What had they just done?

"Umm sorry about that Hermione."

"Yeah me to. Umm I need to go to be." With that she dashed up the stair case leading to the girls dormatry. Why had she been so stupid as to get involved in that game? Things were definatly going to be acward between them. It took a long time for sleep to finally come, but when it did she was greatfull.

Then next morning she rose and was heading down to breakfast when she saw Ron. Her checks flushed and the fears from the night before returned. Why had she been so stupid? Why had he kissed her like that? Or rather why had she kissed him back?

Just then she caught sight of George dressed for the part, make up and all heading out of the portrate hole picking his seat. "Aparently the tights don't fit properly do they?"

"Not aparently not, Hermione how did you do it? I have been trying for years to get him to do that and I haven't been able to yet."

"Ron it takes a woman."

"Apparently, umm Hermione I;m sorry about last night it never should have happened and I am sorry. Forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you, but yoiu do know that I am as guilty as you because you were kissing me and I kissed you right back."

"I know but I thought it should be me to appalagize."

"Well thank you Ron. Friends?"

"Friends"

"Good now lets go watch George make a laughing stalk of himself shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks were extremely awkward between Ron and Hermione, No matter what Hermione or Ron did they couldn't forget the passion behind that kiss. It was as if the passion had been bottled up for to long and was suddenly let loose. Yet it seemed every time they saw one another after that night they would blush a blush that would put any Weasley blush to shame and their minds would drift back to that night.

Neither one realized the effect that, that kiss had on the other. Hermione thought she was letting her hormones lead her. Ron well Ron being a teenage boy thought it was his hormones as well, just like any other teenage boy. They seemed to dance tip toes around one another almost afraid of what the other might say if a row started. Yet they knew being friends for so long that a row was sure to come sooner or later but they both wished that it would be the later.

About two and a half months after the kiss later had finally arrived. A shrill voice rang through the Griffindor common room. "Ronald Weasley, how dare you?"

"What did I do Mione?"

"You know perfectly well what you did." Murmurs of 'what he did he do this time' or 'there at it again' could be heard through out the common room.

"You know perfectly well what you did Ronald."

"Well Hermione obviously I don't since I am asking you what I did. If you just tell me what I am suppost to have done." Ron was totally bewildered at this outburst he was sure he didn't do anything to set her off. All he had done was ask her what the difference was between a hinkipunk and a limp node.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you? So you can take my feelings and stomp on them again. Well I'll tell you what Ronald Bilius Weasley to bloody bad."

Ron was shocked "Hermione you cursed."

"So what if I did. You are a prat." With that she turned and headed up the girls stair well leaving a bewildered looking Ron behind.

"What was that all about?" He was asking himself more then anyone else. Not really expecting an answer but speaking aloud anyways.

"Must be PMS mate."

Ron turned and saw Harry looking as bewildered as Ron. "What did I do Harry? Why did she just jump on me like that?"

"Well I have my suspicions but lets just leave it at PMS till you sort it out."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You'll find out Ron." With that Harry headed up to the dormitory. Ron thought that after talking to Harry he would feel better but in fact he was more confused then before. Slowly he moved to the fire. Why had Hermione flown off the handle? What did Harry mean by till you find out. Ron sat in his favorite chair by the fire and gazed at the flickering flames. There was something almost soothing about the way the flame jumped, the way the colors all blended into one another. Images and shadows were swirling amongst themselves. Then he saw the image of his deepest desire. Hermione's voice seemed to speak to his very heart. "Ron? Please hold me, I am sorry." The images flashed before him and the next thing that he knew Hermione and himself were embraced in the softest deepest snog either of them had ever had.

"Um Ron?" Voices all over the common room were calling to him. Then he heard her voice "Ron? What are you doing." Ron spun around to see Hermione's questioning eyes. It had felt and seemed so real but then why was she standing on the stairs to her dormitory looking at him.

"Hey mate what were you doing?"

"Yeah little bro snogging nothing." What were they all on about he wasn't about to snog nothing but air he was snogging Hermione. Instead of fighting with everyone he headed out of the portrait hole, he needed to clear his head. It had felt so real, how was it then he had been snogging nothing? A snog couldn't feel like that and only be a dream.

Ron roamed the empty corridors of the castle, thinking and wondering what it was with girls especially Hermione. Then Hermione turned around the corner. "Ron? Can I talk to you?" Before he had a chance to answer she grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into an empty class room. "Ron why have you been avoiding me?" Ron was flabbergasted, was she serious?

"Well I guess I could ask you the same thing."

"Ron just answer the question."

"Well because well umm."

"Yeah I Know. Ron will you do one thing for me?"

"Sure anything."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ron kiss me." Ron was astonished, Hermione was blushing furiously. "Ron you promised."

"I know its just are you sure?"

"Yes Ron now do it." As if in slow motion Ron lower his lips lowed their decent until they finally touched her's. It was as if their lips were on fire. Ron had wanted this for so long. He had wanted her to ask him to do this for so long. He allowed his lips to explore hers in a way that was totally knew to him. A way that was both exciting and horrific at the same time. Exciting because he had dreamed about this moment nearly every day since he had meet her, but horrific because he was suddenly hit by the desire not to mess this up for either of them.

There lips finally parted and each gasped for breath but smiling as they did so. Hermione was about to speak but for once Ron wasn't going to let her he plunged his lips back into contact with his own. Hermione let out a soft groan. It excited Ron in a way that he had never felt before his whole body was reacting. Slowly Hermione opened her mouth and let Ron investigate. Ron didn't need any further instructions but dove ahead. His tongue instantly felt the wetness of her own. Both battling for dominance, and yet neither really caring what the out come would be.

"Hum Hum"

Ron pressed on and he was pressing harder against Hermione who moaned again as the excitement of the moment was working its magic. Both Ron and Hermione were becoming very frantic in their kisses as if attempting to make up for lost time.

"Hum Hum" This time the voice was heard. Hermione and Ron instantly broke apart looking disheveled and blushing as they turned to a very pleased looking Harry Potter. "Well Ron I see that you understood the meaning of my words. I 'm sorry to interrupt but we are suppose to be in the great hall in ten minutes." With that he turned and left leaving two friends who had no idea were they now stood.


	3. the talk

Sorry it has taken so long to update work and more work is my only excuse. Enjoy.

"Hermione I know that Harry will come looking for us if we don't show up in the great hall soon but we really need to talk." That was an underestimate they needed to do a lot more then talk. Ron's voice cracked as he spoke both from nerves and the reality of what had just happened. The bond of friendship had defiantly been over stepped, so what did that leave them as?

"After dinner Ron, back here." With that Hermione turned and zipped out of the room leaving a still very confused Ron behind.

Ron slowly made his way down to the great hall, his mind zooming like a firebolt. Were exactly did Hermione and himself stand. One snogging session could be dismissed as raging hormones that had finally erupted but two? Two snogging sessions could in no way be dismissed. Yet Ron had never felt this good ever. That was until he entered the great hall and saw her. His stomach seemed to jump into his throat

Hermione and Harry were conversing at hushed tones which stopped suddenly when Hermione saw Ron approaching She blushed deeply and somehow between watching Hermione blush beautiful and the flip flop in his stomach Ron made it to his seat. Dinner was an awkward event Ron and Hermione avoided eye contact while Harry attempted forced conversation. After what felt like ever Hermione excused herself from dinner. Harry gave Ron a knowing look, Ron left leaving a smiling Harry behind.

Ron made his way back up to the empty class room more nervous then he had ever felt before in his life. The door slowly opened neither one of them could breath for what felt like an eternity. "Well Ron nice of you show up. We most defiantly need to talk!" Her voice cracked giving way to her nervous state.

"Your not joking Mione. Bloody hell what were you thinking asking me to snog you?"

"I needed to know something Ron."

"Couldn't you of asked?"

"Yes but you would have lied." Ron blushed slightly and he knew that he was cornered.

"Well yes probably. Um what was it you wanted to know anyways?"

"Well a couple of things I needed to know if you felt the same way or if I was imagining things and I needed to know..." she never did get to finish because just then Ron crashed his lips with hers. Hermione's first instinct was to loose herself in the kiss but reluctantly she pushed Ron away. "No Ron, we need to talk. Snogging isn't going to solve anything." Ron knew she was right and when she spoke in that tone of voice he knew she shouldn't be questioned. But that didn't stop him from wanting to snog over talking.

"Okay Mione shoot."

"Well um" She was getting so nervous_ Its okay its only Ron. Don't be so stupid and just talk!_ "I need to um know Ron what are we now? We have snogged and obviously we both liked it, so what are we now? Are we nothing more then what Lavender and Dean are if you need a good snog look my way kind of relationship or are we something more? Because obviously the line between friends has been crossed."

"Hermione"

"Ron I think we both know that I like you, um a lot actually and I simply need to know were we stand."

"Hermione if you just let me talk it might help."

"Oh sorry."

"Listen I don't think either one of us can simply go back to friends now. One snog we could dismiss away but two is another story."

"Ron?"

"No Hermione let me finish. I don't want things to go back to simply being friends, what I am trying to say is will you be my girlfriend?"

"YES Ron a thousand times yes. That is all I have ever wanted."

Authors note:

Lame chapter I know but hey I guess it could have been worse. I am not quiet done I think one more chapter or so but I am still trying to pull together some ideas. I am open to any and all suggestions. Thanks.


End file.
